Orgullo
by Anouk Lice Haru
Summary: Para Hermione su peor enemigo está descrito en su nombre "Draco Orgullo Malfoy", y para Draco, Hermione le es asquerosamente insoportable. Pero por un libro se ven obligados a convivir juntos más de lo necesario. Dramione.
1. Cap 1: Todo por un libro

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez después de varios meses sin aparecer por fanfiction. La verdad es que mis escusas ya están muy gastadas, los estudios, vida personal, más estudios, vacaciones...Pues eso, muy vistas, así que quería pedir perdón a las que dejé colgadas con mis otros dos fics (estaréis pensando que soy un muermo, y que me centre en los otros fic...), bien, sólo deciros que seguiré, no se cuando, pero seguiré con todos los fics que tengo empezados, sólo pido tiempo, al igual que con este, ya sabéis que soy muy impuntual n.ñ'

También deciros que este fic vinó espotáneo, así que no se lo que saldrá, tendreís que darle una oportunidad ).

Otra cosita (ya,ya, ya va el fic :3) si quereis y podeis ¿os podriais pasar por este Foro? lo he creado yo y la verdad es que está un tanto solo, así que os animo a uniros - lasmariposasmoradas.

Y sin más dilación os dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

**P.D:** Todo lo que escribo no me pertenece, soy medio rubia y me gusta escribir, pero definitivamente no soy millonaria, ni me llamo J.K. Rowling. No lo hago con ganas de lucro blablabla...Pero como me plagies(¬¬)te meriendo.

**1. Todo por un libro**

-Ese libro es mío -siseó entre dientes Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras chascaba la lengua.

-Siento decirte Granger, que lo he cogido yo primero.

-¡Pero YO lo he visto primero! –exclamó irritada.

-Recuerda Granger, aquí el que gana es el más rápido, no el más inteligente.

Hermione inspiró con fuerza cerrando los ojos. No soportaba a Malfoy. Él y su estúpido ego, aunque si sólo fuera ego… lo que mejor describiría a Malfoy sería el orgullo, sí, "Draco Orgullo Malfoy", era perfectamente perfecto para el rubio oxigenado que tenía delante con esa petulante sonrisa.

-Necesito el libro, así que dámelo ya.

Draco volvió a chascar la lengua. Realmente se lo pasaba bien haciendo rabiar a la sangre sucia Granger. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero cuando la veía sentía la necesidad de llamar su atención, y como mejor lo hacía era fastidiándole la existencia, así que lo hacía de ese modo.

-No, no, Granger, te falta algo ¿cómo lo llamaban los muggles?... ¡oh si! La palabrita mágica –dijo con burla el rubio.

Hermione lo miró con ira y después dirigió su mirada al gran reloj que presidía la entrada de la biblioteca, apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara su clase de pociones con el profesor Snape, y lo último que quería –y necesitaba- era llegar tarde a esa clase. Ya no porque sería algo único que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, llegara tarde a una clase, si no, porque no quería ganarse una reprimenda de parte de Snape.

-Malfoy, el libro –volvió a pedir.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar a que me lo termine, hasta nunca sangre sucia –se despidió Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡No espera! –exclamó la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de que había gritado se tapó la boca con una mano y dio una suave disculpa a la bibliotecaria que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Draco, con su famosa sonrisa arrogante, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica.

-¿Decías algo Granger? –preguntó con burla.

La castaña inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, ni en mil años estaría preparada para hacer lo que iba a hacer, así que prefería que fuera rápido y a poder ser sin ver esa petulante sonrisa en la cara del rubio oxigenado.

-Malfoy ¿me puedes dar el libro?...

-¿Si?

-…Por favor –murmuró entre dientes.

Nadie sabía, ni sabría, lo que le había costado decir eso, ¡sudor y lágrimas!, como diría su abuela.

-¿Disculpa Granger? Es que creo que no lo he oído bien –dejo caer Draco.

¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Sólo le faltaba que encima jugara con ella. Ni loca iba a volver a repetir lo que había dicho. Con ella no se jugaba.

-Malfoy, no lo voy a volver a repetir, así que ya me puedes dar el libro.

-Estás muy equivocada Granger –canturreó el rubio, y sin que Hermione se lo esperara echó a correr.

La castaña al principio se quedó sin saber qué hacer, ¿acaso Malfoy era tan estúpido para creer que ella se iba dedicar a correr sólo por un libro? Dedicó dos segundos para replantearse la pregunta y echo a correr.

Sí, definitivamente Hermione correría por un libro y más si el susodicho era para una clase la cual contaba para nota final.

Y ahí estaban, Draco Malfoy arrastrando su orgullo hasta las mazmorras donde Snape estaría impartiendo su clase y Hermione rozándole los talones.

-Como corre la condenada ¡y es sólo por un libro! –murmuró Draco.

-¡Te he escuchado asquerosa rata!

-Disculpa que te diga "querida" Granger, que aquí, la única rata que hay eres tú –declaró el rubio.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula e hizo chirriar los dientes.

En ese momento Draco vislumbró la puerta de la clase de pociones y en dos zancadas se situó delante de ella parando, obligando a la castaña a frenar a centímetros del pecho del rubio.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, Hermione con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera y aspirando el terriblemente dulce aroma a menta de Malfoy y Draco disfrutando del nerviosismo de su enemiga.

-¿Querías esto Granger? –susurró el rubio a milímetros del oído de la chica.

BUM, BUM

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el león? –se mofó Draco al ver que Hermione no le contestaba.

BUM, BUM

La castaña sentía como todos sus sentidos se habían nublado, se sentía paralizada, como si lo único que pudiera percibir fuera el aroma y olor del estúpido de Malfoy. Hubo un momento en el que la chica perdió el equilibrio, mareada, y por instinto se apoyó en el pecho del rubio.

Draco se quedó estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿a qué venía aquello? ¿Acaso era una broma –de mal gusto, había que decir- para joderle?

-Aparta tus sucias manos de mi, asquerosa sangra sucia –escupió el rubio apartando a Hermione de él.

La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Estuvo unos segundos ahí quieta, terminando de digerir todo lo que había pasado y cuando llegó a la parte en la que el petulante hurón la había empujado sus mejillas se tiñeron de un chillón color escarlata ¡como había sido tan estúpida de haberse apoyado en Draco Orgullo Malfoy! Al principio sintió vergüenza que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en ira. Hermione alzó sus ojos castaños y posó en el rubio que tenía delante.

Draco tragó en seco, acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo. Se desajustó un poco el nudo de su corbata cuando vio a Hermione levantarse sin apartar su mirada de él. Los ojos color chocolate de Hermione parecían dos trozos de fuego a punto de estallar, y eso a Malfoy no le parecía nada bueno. Sabía que cuando alguien enfadaba a Hermione Granger no salía bien parado.

-Malfoy, estás… ¡muerto! –gritó la castaña abalanzándose al chico, el cual intentó esquivarla, pero no midió bien y se tropezó con la puerta del aula de pociones, ésta se abrió y lo demás fue historia.

Una historia que se recordaría hasta que se acabara el curso de Hogwarts. Hay que recalcar que para el Trío Dorado –al igual que sus amigos y enemigos- era su último año.

**oOo**

La clase de pociones estaba en silencio, lo único que se podía oír eran los: _"¡Estás muerto Malfoy, MUERTO!"_ de Hermione, y los: _"¡Por Merlín, que alguien me quite a esta loca de encima!"_ de Draco.

Todos sin excepción estaban paralizados con la escena. Hermione encima de Draco dando arañazos y p0uñetazos a diestro y siniestro como si estuviera poseída, y Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos la camisa echa girones, el pelo como si no se hubiera peinado esa mañana e intentando esquivar los ataques de la castaña.

Snape lo miraba todo desde la pizarra donde, antes de la interrupción, estaba escribiendo la receta de una poción. Con paso silencioso llegó hasta donde se encontraban los dos pintorescos personajes.

-Ya-está-bien –siseó.

Apenas fue un murmullo pero todos y cada uno de los alumnos, tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors, les recorrió un escalofrío. Hermione se quedó estática encima de Malfoy, poco a poco levantó la cabeza hasta quedar mirando a su profesor de pociones.

-Pro-Profesor Snape –balbuceó ahogando un grito.

Draco se levantó haciendo que Hermione cayera otra vez al suelo, y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se arregló un poco el embrollo de pelo que llevaba. Se oyó alguna que otra risa entre los Gryffindors.

-Profesor Snape –dijo en forma de saludo el joven Malfoy.

Snape rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación, porque la necesitaran para el director.

Hermione se hundió más aún en el suelo.

-¿Por qué a mí? –murmuró la castaña mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos.

* * *

¿Qué tal os ha parecido? ¿bien, mal, regular, se podría mejorar, nena deja el boli que no es lo tuyo? acepto cualquier critica mientras no sea ofensiva. Ya sabeis _"Un FanFic con RR es un FanFic feliz" _

Dad vuestra opinión pulsando ese bonito y precioso botoncito moradito que pone _GO_ y todos seremos felices x).

Besos,

Ann


	2. Cap 2: Convivencia

**Chicas, seis comentarios ., muchas gracias (luv ya, ¡Danke!)**

**Siento muchísimo la tardánza chicas, pero es que este capítulo me costó escribirlo sudor y lágrimas, y aún así no me termina de convencer, pero lo dejo en vuestra opinión.**

**En el cap, vamos a ver a una Hermione defendiendo sus derechos xD, menudos...y bueno, no os cuento más por que si no no tiene gracia. Os lo digo ya y así me lo ahorro para el próximo, no se cuando voy a poder actualizar, porque el día 1 y 2 de Septiembre tengo los exámenes de recuperación en el colegio y tengo que terminar de estudiar, pero después ya podré seguir, por que aún tendré dos semanas libres antes de que vuelva a la rutina, así que no os asustéis si tardo, que sabéis que soy muy impuntual, pero que siempre sigo. Por cierto, este capítulo seguramente tenga faltas, perdón, es que se me ha jodido el word y he tenido que escribirlo con el pad, y es una mierda por que no tiene corrector, así que, lo siento mucho, pero en el próxomo ya tendré el word.**

* * *

**_P.D: Todo lo que escribo no me pertenece, soy un poco rubia y me gusta escribir, pero definitivamente no soy millonaria, ni me llamo J.K. Rowling. No lo hago con ganas de lucro blablabla...Pero como me plagies(¬¬)te meriendo._**

* * *

-Todo por tu culpa -volvió a repetrir Malfoy.

Hermione resopló. Llevaba repitiendo eso desde que habían entrado en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Cállate ya Malfoy -murmuró entre dientes.

-Tú a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, Sangre sucia -le espetó el rubio.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara.

-Sabes, tus insultos ya no me ofenden. Lo he estado pensando, ¿exactamente, qué significado tiene Sangre sucia? Quiero decir ¿es que acaso mi sangre está contaminada? ¿és menos roja mi sangre que la tuya? Realmente veo una gilipollez el significado que le dáis a ese apelativo, que yo sepa los dos tenemos lo mismo corriendo por ella: Magia. Y no me sirve que digas que tu familia ha pertenecido a la magia desde el principio de los tiempos, bla, bla, bla...¿Quién te dice que yo no he tenido antepasados mágicos? No, es mejor pensar que yo soy un error de la naturaleza. Sinceramente Malfoy, tú pertenecerás a una de las familias más antiguas de la magia, pero te aseguro que mi sangre es el doble de pura que la tuya, ¿te crees que por ser quien eres llegas a ser mucho más que cualquiera que está en este colegio? ¡Despierta! No eres más que cualquiera que te rodea, y me importa un pepino que ahora me amenaces, ¿le vas a decir a tu papa que la sangre sucia Granger te ha dado una de las pocas charlas inteligentes de tu vida? Por que déjame decirte que no os tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie de tu estirpe, por que yo al menos tengo familia y amigos que me quieren ¿sabes lo que es eso Malfoy? ¿acaso sabes que es que alguien te quiera? Estoy segura que no, el dinero no lo compra todo, y el amor es algo que dificilmente conseguiras, por que ¡sorpresa! el amor no tiene precio. ¿Crees que eres perfecto, Malfoy? ¿Crees que siendo quien eres vas a poder conguir todo lo que quieras? Te equivocas, joder, te vuelves a equivocar, la perfección no existe, y te aseguro que tú no eres la excepción, por que tú eres la persona más imperfecta del mundo.

La cara del joven Malfoy era todo un poema. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y su respiración era entrecortada. Draco estaba intentando digerir las palabras dichas por Granger, joder ¿quién le iba a decir a él que un día Granger le iba a soltar esa charla? No estaba preparado para contestar ni a la mitad de las cosas que le había cuestionado.

- Eres... -balbuceó Draco, pero sin encontrar una palabra para definirla se calló.

- ¿¡Soy qué, Malfoy!? ¿¡Una inmunda, un engendro!? ¡Dilo Malfoy, dilo, no te cortes! -gritó Hermione con las lágrimas rozandole el borde de los ojos.

Eso era algo que odiaba de ella, cuando se ponía en esas situaciones, se le saltaban las lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo, y eso la ponía enferma, odiaba ser tan emocional.

- Señorita Granger, cálmese, por favor -se oyó la voz de Dumbledore.

Draco y Hermione se giraron hacia la puerta del despacho. Andando con paso tranquilo iba hacia ellos el director, quien tenía una expresión seria.

- Lo siento director -se disculpó la castaña quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No te preocupes Hermione, querida, todo humano necesita desahogarse de vez en cuando, y tu no eres la excepción -dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en la silla agachando la cabeza.

Draco aún seguía sin dar crédito, así que simplemente decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decirles el director.

-Bien, me han dicho que habéis convertido la clase del profesor Snape en un campo de batalla, y antes que nada me gustaría saber que pasó.

-Me quería quitar mi libro -la acusó Draco señalandola con un dedo.

Hermione le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Eso es mentira señor, yo estaba en la biblioteca cogiendo un libro que necesitaba para la clase de pociones y como no llegaba me estiré un poco pero derrepente ya no estaba ahí, cuando me giré él estaba allí con mi libro.

-Era mío Granger -dijo entre dientes Draco.

-¡Ja! lo había visto yo primero.

-Si, pero lo cogí yo, como dije antes, no se trata del más inteligente, si no del más rápido.

-Un mometo señores, por favor mantengamos la calma, el libro pertenecía a la biblioteca ¿es así? -quiso saber el director.

Los dos asintieron.

-Entonces, no le pertenecía a ninguno de los dos, es decir, si estaba en la biblioteca del colegio, y teniendo en cuenta que el colegio es, como aquel que dice, mío, en todo caso me pertenecería a mi -aclaró el director con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus alumnos.

-Si, por supuesto Director Dumbledore, pero entonces el libro... -titubeó Hermione.

-El libro se lo daré a los dos.

-¿Cómo? No lo entiendo, si sólo hay uno -preguntó Draco.

-Ajá -asintió el director.

Hermione abrió los ojos exageredamente y miró al director como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-No nos puede hacer eso señor, seguro que debe de tener algun otro libro por su despacho -se quejó Hermione.

-Se equivoca señorita Granger, así que lo compartiran.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Draco.

El rubio se levantó de la silla como si le hubieran pinchado el el trasero, ¡antes muerto que compartir algo con Granger!

-Profesor, yo no es por cuastionar lo que usted dice, Merlín me libre, pero antes prefiero volver a ver a Lockhart impartiendo clases que compartir un libro con Malfoy -se quejó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Dumbledore la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Entre esos dos alumnos siempre había habido problemas, Malfoy por ser lo suficientemente orgulloso para reconocer que por que fuera hija de muggles y fuera Gryffindor, no podía ser mejor que él -también por su condición familiar, ya que desde la caída de Voldemort la condición familiar de los Malfoy había estado bajando- y Granger por los prejuicios que tenía contra los Slytherin en general y sobre Malfoy en particular. Por eso, y porque si no se paraban las peleas entre ellos dos el colegio se iba aconvertir en un club de lucha libre, había decidido que iban a compartir todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, y había decidido empezar por que compartieran un libro.

-Miren, les voy a ser sincero, hemos tenido una conversación todos los profesores y hemos decidido que les vamos a dar dos oportunidades. La primera es ésta, no es tan difícil simplemente tienen que compartir un libro durante unas horas pera hacer un trabajo, pero por si acaso esto no sale bien, tendriamos que adoptar otras medidas -aclaró el director.

-¿Qué clase de medidas señor? -preguntó Hermione.

Miró de reojo a Malfoy, el cual miraba a Dumbledore como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Lo último que quería era pasar más horas de las necesarias con ese espécimen de adolescente orgulloso y arrogante, así que se comportaría, pasara lo que pasara.

-Convivencia -hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de sus alumnos- Como queda sólo un mes para navidades, hemos decidido que si la cosa va a más, y cuando digo cosa me refiero a vuestra actitud, compartiran las navidades.

-Debe de ser una broma ¿verdad?, vamos, yo no pienso pasar mis últimas navidades en Hogwarts -se negó Draco.

-En absoluto señorito Malfoy, que poca consideración por mi parte sería no dejaros pasar las navidades con vuestra familia, no, no, en absoluto. Como las navidades son dos semanas pasarían una semana en la mansión Malfoy y otra semana en la casa de los Granger, así los dos podrían disfrutar de unas navidades en familia -terminó Dumbledore.

El efecto que eso causó en los dos jovenes fue, de no ser porque no estaban en la situación, de risa. Draco tenía la boca semi abierta y los ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Hermione por otro lado había saltado de la silla y no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala.

-No puede hacer eso profesor -negó impulsivamente Hermione.

-Señor, nunca creí que diría esto pero, Granger tiene razón.

Los presentes en el despacho se quedaron mirando al rubio como si no creyeran sus palabras. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, malfoy era idiota, sin lugar a dudas.

-Director, ¿hay alguna manera de evitar eso? -preguntó la castaña volviendo a sentarse.

-Por supuesto, si ustedes se comportan como los prefectos y premios anuales que son, todo se quedará en una segunda opción que nunca se dio. Por que como bien saben, como premios anuales que son tienen que dar ejemplo a los demás alumnos.

Draco rodó los ojos, ¿acaso ese loco creía que si Granger y él dejaban de insultarse se iban a acabar todos los piques entre los demás? decididamente el pobre director Dumbledore había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Hermione asintió, todo sea por tener una vacaciones tranquilas, se dijo.

-Entonces pueden volver a su torre -les dijo el director.

Los dos adolescentes salieron del despacho de Dumbledore y sin dirigirse la palabra se fueron a su torre. A penas quedaba doblar una esquina cuando empezaron a oír susurros.

-Yo lo mato.

-Calmate Ron, no sirve de nada ponerse así.

-¿Y tu no dices nada Harry?

-Opino igual que Ginny -el moreno le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja, la cual ocultó una sonrisa y un sonrojo- no sirve de nada ponerse nervioso, sólo esperemos a que venga Hermione.

-¿Chicos? -preguntó Hermione doblando la esquina seguida de Malfoy.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban delante del cuadro de la mujer y la bestia, que era la puerta para entrar en la sala común de los premios anuales.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Ginny- ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Te han expulsado de Hogwarts? ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Contesta!

Hermione miró a su amiga mientras la peliroja le daba un achuchón que casí la dejó sin aire.

-La que decía que no había que ponerse nerviosos -murmuró Ron.

Harry dejó asomar una sonrisa.

-Ginny por dios, me vas a ahogar -se quejó la castaña empujando a su amiga para que la soltara.

-Es que estabamos preocupados -se excusó la chica.

-Idiotas -murmuró Draco mirando la escena con asco.

Los cuatro amigos se giraron para mirarlo.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy -dijo Ron.

-¿Y por qué no la cierras tu, pobretón? -se mofó el rubio recalcando la última palabra.

-Te vas a tragar tus palabras -rugio Ron levantando un puño.

-Ya está bien -declaró Hermione- yo no se tu Malfoy, pero por mi parte te aseguro que no quiero más problemas, así que si no te importa me gustaría hablar traquilamente con mis amigos.

Al rubio se le pasó por la cabeza lo que les había dicho Dumbledore, y tragandose las palabras que se amontonaban por salir de su boca, entró en su sala común sin decir nada más.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sorprendidos en Hermione.

-¿Cómo has echo eso? -quiso saber Harry.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo -murmuró para sí la chica.

La siguiente hora Hermione la pasó relatandoles, con pelos y señales, todos los detalles de la charla que habían tenido con el director. Sus compañeros dieron su desacuerdo nada más terminó de hablar. Ron dijo algo parecido a: "¡Por encima de mi cadáver!", Harry un: "Sin lugar a dudas ha sido idea de Dumbledore, sólo a él se le ocurrirían esas ideas de la unión de las casas" y Ginny...lo de Ginny no tuvo remedio: " Algo bueno se tenía que sacar de todo esto".

-Bueno chicos -dijo Hermione- ya es tarde, mejor vayamos a cenar.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron a comer al Gran Comendor. Nada más entrar una atolondrada mata de pelo rubio se les puso delante.

-Hola -saludó Luna Lovegood con su enigmática sonrisa.

Los rábanos que utilizaba como pendientes iban de un lado hacia otro de sus orejas y un gracioso collar hecho de corchos lo llevaba a modo de brazalete.

Los grandes y expresivos ojos azules de Luna miraron a Hermione y frunció el ceño.

-Ten cuidado Hermione, te rondan unos Storkkols por la cabeza -le advirtió.

Hermione alzó una ceja, y miró por encima suya, al no ver nada más que la luna del techo encantado del Gran Comedor volvió a mirar a Luna.

-Emm...gracias Luna, lo tendré en cuenta -agradeció la castaña preguntandose que eran lo Storkkols.

-¿Qué tal todo, Luna? -preguntó con gracia Ginny- te veo rara.

Ron ahogó una risota y Harry lo regañó con un pisotón.

-¿A dicho que la ve rara? Merlín, ¿más aún? -se mofó el pelirrojo en un susurro para Harry.

El moreno rodó los ojos, Ron nunca cambiaría.

Aunque respetara a Luna y la viera como una más del grupo, una amiga, no podía evitar seguir pensando que era rara.

Pero de lo que Ron todavía no se había dado cuenta es que Luna Lovegood no era rara, si no, especial.

-Ronald -le advirtió Harry.

-Esta bien, está bien...

-Oh, no me pasa nada Ginny, pero gracias -contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

Luna asintió. Era extraño que alguien en Hogwarts se preocupara por ella, todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar a esa sensación, una fuerza se apoderaba de ella y la obligaba a sonreír, sonreír de verdad y eso la hacía sentir bien.

-Me tengo que ir, mi padre me iba a mandar una edición especial del quisquilloso, y no quiero que se pierda en sala común como la otra vez -se escusó Luna.

-Hasta luego Luna -se despidieron los chicos.

La rubia empezó a correr mientras con su mano derecha se sujetaba la varita posicionada en su oreja.

-Me da un poco de pena -se compadeció Hermione.

No le gustaba mucho tener pena por la gente, por que eso significaba que las consideraba inferiores, y ella tenía claro que Luna Lovegood no era ni mucho menos inferior a nadie, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a comer.

-¿¡La navidades con Granger!? -exclamó Blaise.

-¡Shhhhhh! No grites -murmuró entre dientes el rubio.

-Estás jodido, Malfoy -sentenció Theodore.

Pansy, tumbada todo lo larga que era en uno de los sofás de la sala común de los premios anuales, asintió con ahinco.

-Sois todo unos capullos -escupió Draco.

Tres sonrisas aparecieron en las caras de sus tres amigos.

Pansy se incorporó un poco y soltó una carcajada.

-Somos Slytherins, como mínimo eso.

-Está claro que estas navidades serán distintas -dijo Blaise- ¿por que no intentas tirarte a Granger?

Draco se levantó de un salto de su sillón y miró horrorizado a Blaise.

-¡Quereis callaros de una puta vez! ¡no voy a pasar las navidades con ella! -gritó asqueado.

-Sería todo un reto -le siguió Theo.

-Todo un reto personal -terminó Pansy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Draco miró a sus amigos como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

-¿Pero vosotros os oís? Sería un suicidio -sentenció.

El sonido de una puerta cerrandose hizo que todos callaran.

Hermione iba enfrascada en un libro mientras andaba hacía los sillones ocupados por los Slytherins.

Acostumbrada a que a esas horas no hubiera nadie en su sala común de premios anuales, hizo lo de siempre, se dirigió hacia el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y lanzó su mochila hacia un lado sentandose y siguiendo con su lectura, sin notar la presencia de nadie. Hay que decir que cuando Hermione se enfrascaba en un libro que realmente le llamaba la atención, y ponía sus cinco sentidos en él, no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los cuatro amigos vieron como se entaba al lado de dondde estaba Zabinni, sin nisiquiera dirigirles la palabra, se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

Una sonrisa pícara cruzó el rosto de Blaise. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, toda una serpiente, se situó muy cerca de la castaña y se acercó a su oído.

-Hola, castaña -susurró seductor.

El grito de Hermione rebotó contra las paredes de la sala común y se lo devolvió en forma de eco. El libro salió volando, y cayó cerca de la abandonada mochila. Con una mano en el pecho se giró y se encontró la cara de Zabinni a escasos centímetros de la suya, dio un salto fuera del sillón.

-¡Joder! ¿es que queréis matarme de un susto? -exclamó recuperando el pulso.

-No ha sido premeditado, pero no nos podía haber salido mejor, ¿habéis visto su cara? -se mofó Malfoy soltando una carcajada

Blaise se le unió, Pansy acultó una sonrisa y Theo simplemente rodó los ojos.

Roja de la ira, la castaña recogió sus bártulos y con paso indignado se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llegaban a los dormitorios.

-Idiotas -murmuró.

Antes de entrar a su dormitorio se paró y sin girarse gritó:

-¡Y cuando vuelva a bajar, no os quiero ver aquí! ¡Y Malfoy, a las siete en la biblioteca! -y se perdió en su cuarto.

-Amargada -pronunció con asco Draco.

La tarde pasó de lo más lento. No tenían clase y tampoco cosas que hacer, ya que -milagrosamente- no les habían puesto deberes, así que tuvo que esperar a que el reloj marcara las siete menos cinco para salir de su sala común e ir a la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Granger para hacer el trabajo. Odiaba compartir más tiempo del necesario con ella, pero si con eso conseguia pasar unas navidades tranquilas, haría todo lo posible.

Diez minutos, llevaba diez minutos esperando a que Malfoy se dignara a aparecer en la biblioteca. Hermione estaba que echaba humos, si esperaba a que ella hiciera el trabajo sola estaba listo.

-Ya estoy aquí -se oyó la voz de Malfoy y el ruido de una silla.

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro.

-Menuda sorpresa, creí que ya no llegarías -le reprochó.

-Hey, tranquilizate ¿vale?, sólo han sido cinco minutos.

-Diez, han sido, diez minutos -puntualizó a castaña.

Draco rodó los ojos, era tan insoportable que le daban ganas de cerrarle la boca de un librazo.

-Si piensas que me voy a disculpar por retrasarme diez minutos, lo llevas claro...

-¡Eres insoportable! Si hubieras saldo antes no habría pasado nada, siempre tienes tu la culpa -sentenció Hermione.

Draco se incorporó en la silla y la miró con rencor.

-¿Quién te crees que eres Sang...?

-¡Señor Malfoy! -se oyó la escandalizada exclamación de la bibliotecaria- No quiero volver a oír ningún insulto ni grito en mi biblioteca ¿está claro?

-Si, señora Pince -dijo Hermione.

La mujer, ceñuda, asintió y se dio media vuelta.

-Ya la has oído, empezemos el trabajo -ordenó la chica.

A regañadientes, Draco abrió el libro y empezó a buscar.

Nunca creyó que una redacción de Pociones podía hacersele tan pesada. Ya llevaban casi dos horas con "_Pociones curativas y sus consecuencias_", y no veía la hora de terminar, tan solo le quedan tres líneas, dos, una...¡y ya! Hermione soltó un suspiro victorioso, ya había terminado, por fin.

-¿Has terminado ya Malfoy? -preguntó guardando la pluma y el pergamino.

-Por supuesto Granger ¿por quién me tomas? -preguntó con falsa indignación.

-No quieras saberlo -murmuró.

Se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a irse.

-¿A dónde vas? -inquirió el rubio.

-¿A dónde crees que voy, Malfoy? A cenar, obviamente.

-Recuerda que esta noche tenemos ronda.

Hermione asintió y metiendose la mano en el bolsillo se dispuso a irse. Salió de la biblioteca y se internoó en uno de los pasillos vacios del colegio. Todo es mundo debe de estar cenando, se dijo. Se tapó un poco más con la túnica y entonces se dió cuenta.

En su mano derecha, donde ahora no había nada, tenía que estar la pulsera, esa pulsera que le había regalado su primo las anteriores navidades. Le tenía mucho cariño a esa pulsera, ella y su primo eran como uña y carne, casi como hermanos, y esa pulsera lo demostraba.

-Mierda -murmuró.

Se agachó y empezó a buscarla por el suelo, se recorrió todo el pasillo, pero no apareció. Buscó también en la cartera, y todos los bolsillos de su túnica y uniforme, y tampoco.

-Joder, joder, no puedo haberla perdido, si la llevaba en la biblioteca.

-¿Buscas ésto?

Hermione levanó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy.

Una petulante sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura derecha del chico, la tipica sonrisa Malfoy, tan insoportable como seductora. Y en los ojos color plata había una chispa de burla, eso ojos por los que muchas dejaban escapar suspiros a todas horas, o si no que se lo dijeran a ella, más de una vez en lo que llevaban de curso se había encontrado a si misma encandilada con sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y miró la mano que llevaba alzada.

Una bonita pulsera de plata colgaba de los dedos pulgar e indice de Draco. La placa que decoraba el centro de la pulsera daba pequeños reflejos, como si estuviera mandando señales.

-Es mi pulsera -dijo Hermione.

-¿En serio? Vaya Granger, pues siento decirte que ahora es mía -contestó el rubio.

La estupefacción en el rosto de la castaña era notable, ¿acababa de oír a Malfoy diciendo que SU pulsera se la iba a quedar ÉL? ¡Y una mierda!

-Dame eso Malfoy

-No -negó con la cabeza.

-Dámelo YA Malfoy -volvió a repetir.

-Sabes, quedaría bien en la muñeca de Pansy, aunque no creo que le interese llevar nada que haya pertenecido a una Impura -soltó con una mueca de asco.

La respiración de Hermione cada vez era más entrecortada y la ira iba incrementando con cada palabra del rubio.

-Dame-la-pulsera -amenazó separando las palabras.

La sonrisa incrementó en los labios del chico, como disfrutaba enfandando a Granger.

-¿La quieres? Pues van a por ella.

El recurdo de lo de esa mañana le vino a la la mente, como una especie de _déjà vu_: Malfoy cogiendo el libro, incitándola a que lo siguiera, y después el desastre. Estaba pasando exáctamente lo mismo que esa mañana, y sin en vargo no pudo reprimir echarse a correr detrás de él. Esa pulsera significaba mucho para ella.

-¡Dámela maldito hurón! -gritó mientras lo seguía por uno de los pasillos que daban al Gran Comendor.

Draco se adelantó y entró en el Comendor.

Todos los alumnos de todas las casas se encontraban allí, y la gran mayoria se quedó estupefácto al ver al princepe de la serpientes con el uniforme totalmente descolocado, el pelo desordenado y apoyando las manos en las rodillas para coger aire. Pero lo que consigió que todo el mundo se callara y se concentrara en la entrada fue el grito que dio Hermione al entrar.

-¡Eres un capullo! ¡dame la pulsera!

-Insultandome no vas a lograr nada Granger.

-No me tientes Malfoy, porque te aseguro que no me temblará el pulso si tengo que lanzarte una maldición.

La carcajada del rubio se oyó por todo el Gran Comendor.

-No eres más que una absurda Gryffindor Sangre Sucia, lo que digas me la trae floja.

Hermione, apoyada contra el pico de la mesa de Ravenclaw, cripó los puños y cerró los ojos respirando prfundamente varias veces para intentar calmarse.

-Esta bien Malfoy, dame la pulsera...por favor -se oyeron exclamaciones ahogadas entre las casas, para que Hermione Jane Granger le hubiera pedido algo a Draco Malfoy por favor tendría que ser, o bien por que era importante, o por que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Una sonrisa triunfal asomó en la cara del rubio- Y dámela y apor que no lo pienso repetir.

-Eres estúpida Granger, te has humillado delante de todo el colegio para nada, la pulsera, ma la quedo yo -sentenció Draco riéndo.

Llevada por la ira Hermione alargó la mano y cogió lo primero que encontró, sin pensarselo dos veces se lo lanzó a Malfoy.

El impacto que izo el puré de verduras contra la cara de Malfoy fue todo un manjar para los alumnos de casi todas las casas, que al ver que el arrogante rubio llevaba medio rostro verde y pringoso se echó a reír.

Victoriosa Hermione sonrió y se acercó al chico, con un movimiento rápido de muñeca le arrebató su pulsera.

-Si me la hubieras dado antes, esto no habría pasado -susurró cerca de su cara.

La castaña se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que oyó un grito.

-¡Hermione, cuidado! -se oyó la voz de Harry.

Lo último que le dio tiempo a la castaña fue a cerrar los ojos y a agacharse, y cuando volvió abrirlos el Gran Comedor se había convertido en un vertedero de comida.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡Dios, iba a tener suerte si no la expulsaban del colegio! Pero al notar como un pastel de calabaza se estrellaba contra su espalda se giró y se quedó cara a cara con su enemigo mortal, alargó la mano y cogió algo plano.

Frente a frente, Draco Malfoy con un pastel de nata, Hermione Granger con un plato de spaguetis, y lo demás se contó solo.

* * *

**¿Qué me decís? ¿Creéis que esta escritora merece un premio por haber consegido "joder" las navidades a nuestros queridos protagonistas? ¿o merece un tomatazo por haberlo dejado así? Vosotros mismos, pero quiero que me lo digáis todo en un RR, tan solo con apretar a ese botoncito moradito lo tenéis, es facilísimo. Así que, hale, hale...y no os quejéis que esta vez el cap a sido más largo P. Ya sabéis " _Un FanFic con RR, es un FanFic feliz_".**

**Se os quiere!**

**_Anouk_**


End file.
